


How we fell apart

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Karma's a bitch [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kai Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Boys In Love, Closeted Character, Couch Sex, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teenage Jeremy Gilbert, Top Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: Damon and Jeremy were happy the way they were, hating each other during the day and having sex at night. But what happens when Damon does something that sends Jeremy over the edge (and not in the good way). Unbeta'd
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Damon Salvatore
Series: Karma's a bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584142
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Perfect, just the way we are

Damon thrusted into Jeremy's ass faster, gripping the headboard so tight he felt the wood splinter.  
  
"Oh my God, fuck, shit!! Fuck me, daddy!" Jeremy moaned loudly, eyes fluttering shut, his fingers digging into the sheets. Thank goodness neither Elena nor Alaric were home. Jeremy's legs rested over Damon's shoulders, which made it easy to hit his prostate with each thrust.  
  
"I'm gonna come," Jeremy groaned, feeling his climax seconds away.  
  
"Then come, baby," Damon whispered in that sexy voice of his which made Jeremy reach his orgasm. He came hard all over his stomach, dick not even touched. His ass tightened around Damon, which made him finish too. He released all of his seed inside Jeremy.  
  
When he came down from his high Damon leaned down to lick up all the come that was leaking out of Jeremy's ass, sticking his tongue in as deep as he could. Then he licked up the come on his chest too before finally reaching his lips and kissing him, allowing Jeremy to taste a bit of both of them, which was absolutely delicious.  
  
"That was amazing," Jeremy said.  
  
"I know. Fuck, how are you always so tight?"  
  
"It's a gift. I can't believe this is the fourth time this week we've had sex."  
  
"That's kind of impressive considering it's only Tuesday."  
  
After resting and talking for a while, Damon got up and got dressed.  
  
"Do you have to go?" Jeremy asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Don't get me wrong, Jer. I love this, what we do, but I'm not ready for the world to find out yet, especially when I don't even fully understand why I like fucking your ass more than a girl's one."  
  
"You said it yourself. It's 'cause I'm always so tight."  
  
Damon chuckled, absolutely loving how adorable Jeremy could be, even through that Wannabe Tough Guy persona he put on. He walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Then he turned and left. Later that day they got into a fight and Jeremy tried to punch Damon, which was a really bad idea. But that's how it worked. They were both happy with their arrangement, hating each other during the day and having sex at night (well, sometimes they did both during the day).  
  
That night, as Damon drove home, he did the worst thing he could possibly do: think. Jeremy was probably the best fuck he'd ever had, and that's saying something. He just wished it wasn't so complicated. That it didn't have to be a secret. That he didn't have to feel like the world would fall apart if he admitted out loud that he liked Jeremy. That he hadn't shown an interest in Elena, only to literally end up in her brother's bed.  
  
Finally he parked his car in the driveway and went inside. There was only one cure for when he was over-thinking anything and it was bourbon. But when he got inside, he realised he had a guest. He could hear that Stefan was fast asleep upstairs so the person here must be an intruder.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Damon asked, approaching carefully.  
  
"Ouch. Has it really been that long, old friend?"  
  
Damon knew that voice anywhere. He hated it.  
  
The person turned around and Damon saw Kai Parker smiling at him.  
  
"What are you doing here, psychopath?"  
  
"I came to see you," said Kai, in a calm manner, as if he was actually addressing a friend.  
  
"I don't care. Leave."  
  
"I will. I just... need to figure something out first."  
  
"What do you even want?" Damon asked, too irritated to even bother with him at the moment.  
  
"You remember Luke?"  
  
"If you mean the innocent kid that you killed in order to get more power then yeah, I do."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes before walking towards him.  
  
"Always so dramatic. Anyways, the ceremony doesn't exactly kill the loser. They are simply absorbed by the winner. So you could say he's a part of me now."

"I still don't know what this has to do with me," Damon said, crossing his arms to emphasise his impatience.  
  
"Well, I don't know if this kind of thing usually happens or if Luke did a spell before the ceremony but..."  
  
"But what?" Damon asked. "Just get to the point already!"  
  
Kai sighed. "It seems... Luke may have had a thing for you. And after the ceremony, it was passed onto me."  
  
There was a moment of dead silence as Damon processed this information. Then he burst out laughing, almost unable to breathe.  
  
"I'm glad you find this so amusing," Kai said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Damon tried his best to stop laughing. "I'm sorry but you've got to be kidding. Do you even hear what you're saying?"  
  
"Believe me, I never thought this is how my day would turn out."  
  
"So what exactly did you think you would achieve by coming here?" Damon asked, grinning wildly. Apparently Kai hadn't thought ahead that far, shown by his blank expression.  
  
"I mean, do you want us to start dating? Holding hands, taking long romantic strolls on the beach? Because that ain't happening."  
  
This time it was Kai who started laughing. "Oh please. The mere thought makes me wanna vomit."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"It appears that Luke only wanted to have sex with you."  
  
Damon paused, before a cheeky grin took over him face.  
  
"No, _you_ want to have sex with me," he corrected. Kai seemed mad about the accusation but couldn't deny it.  
  
"I guess this is what they mean when they say karma's a bitch, huh?" Damon said. He moved towards Kai, so close their bodies were inches from touching. Suddenly, Kai's face was turning a light red.  
  
"You like this, don't you?" Damon asked. Kai could not form any words. Out of nowhere Damon grabbed Kai and shoved him against the wall, pressing himself against him. "You like being this close to me. You want me so bad you can't help yourself. You'd let me do whatever I want to you just to have my cock up your ass." Then Damon's hand reached around Kai and squeezed his ass, causing him to let out a moan that sounded a lot like "Yes" which only made Damon smile even more. He could feel Kai's erection against his jeans.  
  
"Well, that's too bad. I guess we don't always get what we want." Damon backed away from Kai and went to pour himself a glass of bourbon. Kai nearly fell as his legs felt so weak.  
  
"You can let yourself out," said Damon, taking a sip of his drink and heading upstairs.  
  
"I guess having one boytoy is enough for you, huh?" Kai said, his words so bold it sounded like a threat. Damon was caught so off guard the glass slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor. Then, in an instant, Damon was pressing Kai against the wall again. But this time Damon held him by his shoulders, painfully tight.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me. I know about you and Little Gilbert."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Damon slowly analysed Kai, from his victorious smirk to his relaxed body, which didn't feel threatened at all but was still quite turned on.  
  
"If I sleep with you, will you keep your mouth shut?"  
  
Kai didn't need to say anything. He already knew he'd won. He pushed away the arms holding him and grabbed Damon by his shirt, turning and pressing him to the wall. Then he dropped to his knees and pulled down the zipper of Damon's jeans, before pulling them and his boxers down in one go.  
  
"My lips are sealed," he said, right as he swallowed Damon's dick.


	2. Who knew evil tasted so fucking sweet

Damon hated himself at that moment. He hated how good, how perfect it felt. It was like Kai's lips were made to suck his cock. He didn't hesitate as he took in as much of Damon as he could. His teeth never touched his cock, despite how most of it was in his mouth. His tongue moved up and down the length before sliding over the piss-slit. Damon couldn't resist letting out a moan.  
  
"Shit, Kai! Have you been practicing just for me?" Damon said with a sly wink. Kai looked up with an angry glare, which Damon thought looked kind of ridiculous with a dick in his mouth. Ridiculous but hot, especially since it was his dick.   
  
Kai continued bobbing up and down. It felt so good that, against his will and better judgement, his hand tangled itself in his hair, grabbing it and pushing Kai in deeper, making him deepthroat him, repeatedly hitting the back of his throat.  
  
Just as Damon felt his eyes shutting, he caught a glimpse of Kai looking up at him. His big doe eyes, his now messed up hair, it all made him look so innocent. Kai was absolutely beautiful with a dick in his mouth.  
  
Damon knew he wouldn't last much longer. Kai knew this as his hand was longer pushing him down in a steady rhythm, now reckless movements. Kai pulled off, making a 'pop' sound and a whimper to slip from Damon's mouth.  
  
"What the? I thought this is what you wanted."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're going all the way. You're not getting out of this that easily," Kai said. He stood up and grabbed Damon's arm, pulling him towards the couch. Damon pulled down his pants and boxers the rest of the way and yanked them off before lying on the couch on his back. Kai took off all his clothes until he was standing there, naked and hard.  
  
"Hop on," Damon chuckled, stroking himself at Kai's naked body. Kai got on the couch, straddling Damon's hips, feeling his hard dick against his ass. He reached back to stroke it slowly, teasingly, before lifting himself up to hold it against his asshole. Then he sank back down, feeling the dick painfully enter him.  
  
"FUCK!" he screamed, before Damon covered his mouth, praying that it hadn't woken Stefan up because then he'd have a LOT of explaining to do. But despite this, Kai relentlessly rode Damon, taking his cock all the way each time. When it hit his prostate, he couldn't control the noises that came out of his mouth. Desperate to keep him quiet, Damon grabbed Kai by his neck and pulled him down, kissing him hard, swallowing all his words and sounds.  
  
Out of nowhere, Damon felt Kai's hands roam his body, starting at his chest and moving downward till they reached his cock. Kai started jerking him off, his hands moving in sync with his body.  
  
Eventually Damon couldn't take it. Between Kai's ass fucking itself on him, his hands stroking him and his lips kissing him, his senses were going into overdrive and he couldn't stop himself. He came, releasing the white hot spurts into his ass.  
  
Feeling the vampire's come in his ass did it for Kai too as he came all over Damon's chest, some even reaching his chin.  
  
They both took deep breaths, recovering.  
  
"You know, I think I just realised something," Kai said as he got up.  
  
"If you say you're in love with me I swear to God I will throw you out of here so fast," Damon warned.  
  
"You wish. I just realised that Luke definitely did a spell. I can feel it. Or rather, I can't feel it. It being any attraction to you whatsoever."  
  
"Thank goodness," Damon said. Then he eyed Kai as he swiped a finger between his ass cheeks, collecting some of Damon's come that was leaking out and licking it off.  
  
"Not bad," Kai said. Then he gestured at his own come on Damon's stomach. "Try it."  
  
Damon gathered some of the liquid on his index finger and licked it.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"Sweet," Damon said, causing Kai to chuckle.  
  
"I've got the best supply in town, baby," he said with a wink.  
  
"So what now?" Damon asked.

"Well, you're gonna go to bed. I'm gonna leave. And tomorrow, we pretend tonight never happened and you go back to screwing Little J."  
  
"Perfect," Damon muttered. "Wait, aren't you gonna clean up?" Damon asked as Kai started getting dressed with come still leaking from his ass, which, he had to admit to himself, was fucking hot. Kai merely shrugged but Damon could see the slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Until next time, Salvatore," said Kai, heading to the door.  
  
"Enjoy the walk of shame," Damon shouted after him, to which Kai replied with a middle finger before he opened the door and left.  
  
Damon went to the bathroom to clean himself up (and have another taste of Kai's 'supply'). When he eventually got dressed, he went to bed and all he could think about was Jeremy and what he would say if he ever found out.


	3. Risk/Reward

Damon woke up with the most uneasy feeling in his stomach. Then he remembered... no, nope, can't be, it had to be a dream. Dismissing his memory of him and Kai as a bad dream, Damon got out of bed and left his room. Just as he reached the stairs, he saw Stefan standing there, cleaning up some broken glass off the floor.  
  
' _Holy shit_ ' Damon thought, remembering what had caused him to drop that glass. It was real. It had actually happened. How could he have let this happen?!  
  
"Damon!" Stefan shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem a little... off."  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'm good," he lied. Clearly Stefan didn't buy it. But he respected his brother's boundaries and did not persist. Instead he tossed the shards of glass in the trash and went to his   
own room, leaving Damon alone with his thoughts once again.  
  
Damon was panicking. He couldn't believe he had slept with Kai Parker. The guy's a lunatic. He kills people for laughs. I mean, he does the same thing but it's never his own family.  
  
He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Jeremy? Kai did promise to keep his mouth shut so no one had to know. Besides, he and Jeremy hadn't labelled themselves as exclusive. You'd need to be together for that. But he cared about Jeremy. He didn't want to lie to him. Would Jeremy understand? Would he be mad?  
  
Damon needed advice. And since his brother was currently in a successful vampire/human relationship with Elena, he decided he was the best option.  
  
"Stef, we need to talk," he said, walking into his brother's room.  
  
Stefan didn't even look up from the book he was reading on his bed when he responded.  
  
"Huh," he said. "Two minutes. I'm impressed. Usually when you bottle things up it takes a couple decades before you start talking."  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm emotionally unstable. We've been over this. Now are you gonna help me or keep mocking me?"  
  
"I see no reason why I can't do both," said Stefan, turning the page of his book. "As you can see, I'm an excellent multitasker."  
  
Damon ran up to Stefan and grabbed the book, throwing it out the window with as much force as he could muster. Then he scowled at his brother, who simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm listening. What do you want?" Stefan asked.  
  
"Well... I guess I just want to know... how did you and Elena make it work? You know, with the whole 'I'm a blood sucking monster' thing."  
  
Stefan took a minute to think about it.  
  
"It was actually all Elena."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, she's the one that chose to accept and love me for who I was, good parts and bad."  
  
Damon listened, his mind coming to the conclusion that he, unlike Stefan, didn't have much good to offer.  
  
"Wait, why are you asking?" asked Stefan, which was literally the last thing Damon wanted him to do.  
  
"Hold up," said Stefan, trying to contain a laugh. "Is Damon Salvatore, killer of random innocents and plague to society for over 150 years, actually catching feelings for someone?"  
  
"What the?! No, don't be ridiculous!" Damon said, as calmly as he could. But Stefan didn't buy it for a second.  
  
"Oh my God, you actually are. Tell me everything right now!"  
  
"First of all, chill the fuck out, Gossip Girl. Secondly, it's not even a big deal. I just... don't feel like ripping this person to shreds all the time."  
  
"Well, if you sweet talk her like that, she'll fall head over heels for sure."  
  
Shit. Here it was. The moment where he'd have to face what Jeremy meant to him.  
  
"You're gonna wanna sit down for this, brother."  
  
Stefan could tell from his tone that he was serious. He sat down on his bed, quietly waiting. Then Damon told him everything. Starting with Jeremy and ending with Kai. Stefan never interrupted, just listened and nodded. And when Damon was done, he understood.   
  
"It's okay to explore your identity, Damon. It's okay to be different. As much as I wish it wasn't with my girlfriend's brother, I'm happy as long as you're happy."

"Thanks, man," said Damon. Stefan stood up and hugged him. Damon let out a groan to express discomfort but he could feel a weight lifting off his shoulders. So he hugged him back. And as much as he wanted to hate it, he just didn't.  
  
"So what do you think I should do?" Damon asked.   
  
"Well, if you really care about Jeremy, tell him. Be honest about Kai and how you feel. It may be hard at first but maybe you'll find out he feels the same. You'll never know till you try. But please, no compulsion."  
  
Damon sighed, feeling terrified about the prospect of telling Jeremy. But he knew it had to be done.  
  
He thanked Stefan once more before he moved to the door, already mentally planning how he would do it.  
  
"Oh, and Damon," Stefan called out. Damon turned to face him. "I don't care if the lives of everyone in Mystic Falls are at stake, never have sex in our living room. Ever. Again." His face didn't show a hint of a smile.  
  
"No promises," Damon said with a wink and left the room.  
  
 **MEANWHILE, AT THE GILBERT RESIDENCE:**  
  
Jeremy sat on the living room couch, playing on his XBOX, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Jeremy, get the door!" Elena shouted from upstairs.  
  
"No way! You get it!"  
  
"You're literally right by the door. Stop being a brat."  
  
"Well, I'm playing online so no can do, sis."  
  
"Just fucking pa--"  
  
"Finish that sentence, Elena, and I swear to God your psychotic doppelganger will be the least of your problems!"  
  
"I'll get it," said Alaric, deciding to intervene before he ended up in the middle of a murder scene. He opened the front door but found nothing but a small package on the doorstep. There was a small note attached. He picked up the box and read the note. "To: Jeremy. From: K.P." There was a heart drawn after that. "It's for you," he said, giving the box to Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy had no idea who K.P. was. He opened the box and inside was a video camera. He picked it up and turned it on. When he opened up the camera roll, there was only one video on it. He played it and the first thing he saw was Kai Parker adjusting the placement of the camera. He was in the Salvatore boarding house and he seemed to be hiding the camera in the bookshelf. Jeremy paused the video and went upstairs to his room, shutting the door. He resumed the video. Kai finally found the perfect place to put the camera and stood back.  
  
"Hey, Jer. How are you? Just kidding, I don't care. So I found out about all the alone time you and Damon have been spending together and I wanna get a taste of that blood-sucking hottie. He'll be here any second so you should probably turn down the volume. It might get a little loud." Jeremy   
thought Kai was delusional if he thought Damon would sleep with him. Still, he turned down the volume just in case. A couple minutes later Damon showed up and he watched the scene from last night unfold (or at least, Kai's very edited version of events).


End file.
